The disclosure herein relates generally to medical treatment systems, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to radio opaque, reduced-pressure manifolds, systems, and methods.
Depending on the medical circumstances, reduced pressure may be used for, among other things, reduced-pressure therapy to encourage granulation at a tissue site or for draining fluids at a tissue site. As used herein, unless otherwise indicated, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity. Both reduced-pressure therapy and drainage with reduced pressure often involve manifolding, or distributing, reduced pressure to the tissue site.